lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Black Metal
It was 500 years ago on a forbidden island there was a tribe. They were building a missile made of a metal but it was black. I got scared they were about to launch it on the island of Cuba. I rented a boat so I could see the island I made it I saw a camp on the island it was beautiful. I heard something it sounded like this “long ago there was a tribe of skilled warriors. One day one of them saw something they described it as a sponge thing so they named it SpongeThing more appeared the next day but there was a starfish so we called StarThing. CrabThing, SquirrelThing they sprung up fast they sent the most skilled warriors to kill them and they never appeared again.” I heard Launching KABLAMMERS I heard as I died. More will be added Credited to Alexindoraptor ---- A note from Jared: I'm not totally sure if this is meant to be serious or not. The author got so enraged by its being marked for deletion that they created a bunch of spam categories, one of which was "RedNovaTyrant sucks". RedNovaTyrant was, obviously, the upright citizen who marked this piece of fecal matter for deletion. The author later added these comments, threatening suicide: "HÊ Î ÑÔT MÀDÊ THÎS PÀGÊ Î MÀDÈ THÊ WÎKÎ said unknown" "Bye ima kill myself" "Also i don’t care" "I can kill myself" "And I know everything and everything people are doing" "Hathaway like it I’m keeping watch of this" "You madhouse of garbage" On top of that he tried to remove the Delete Now category and template, blanked the page, vandalised a page, commented "I pooped" on it, and marked two pages for deletion. Throughout the page's history the author made spam categories, begging that the story not be deleted. For anyone curious the spam categories they created were NO DELETY YOU IDIOT, Delete Now hi, Hi, No, Red, Ook, Hiii, Hiiii, Hiiiiii, Q, W, E, R, T, Y, U, I, O, P, A, S, D, F, G, H, J, K, L, Z, X, C, V, B, N, M, RedNovaTyrant sucks, This no.delete, Q w e etyuioydvhgb, I iI u I u, Tt, Ttt, Ttis, Tttt, Ttttt, Tttttt, Ttttttt, Tttttttt, Ttttttttt, Ff, Ffg, Tg, Ft, Gg, Tf, Fff, Rf, T., Fr, Ffgf, Ggf, Ffgg, Ggff, Fffg, Ggg, Ggfff, Dd, De, Ee, Eee, Ddd, Dddd, Ddddd, Dddddd, Ddddddd, Dddddddd, Ddddddddd, Dddddddddd, No delety idiot. They also added the RedNovaTyrant author category, the History category, the Diary/Journal category, and the Pokemon category This troll went on a rampage for about 45 minutes before he stopped. Wow, even J.C. the Hyena wasn't this much of a fucking cry baby! This has to be the biggest meltdown of 2019. Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Not Sure if Troll or Trying to Be Serious Category:Author Meltdowns Category:Random Capitalization Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT Category:Im died Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:English Class Failure Category:Wall of Text Category:SpongeBob